Aspects of the present invention relate to restoring collaborative applications to a previous time period, and more particularly to a method, system and computer program product for saving and restoring collaborative applications in context to a selected earlier time.
Computer users today typically have multiple computer tools or applications running simultaneously. Several of these tools or applications may have the capability of collaborating or working cooperatively with one another. For example e-mail, instant messaging, documents, presentations shared spaces, computer application Integration Development Environment (IDE) and other applications may be used in conjunction with one another or collaboratively.
Computer users often communicate with colleagues using more then one application. The content of one application may influence what is described in another application or collaborative application. For example a user may be instant messaging a colleague on a particular topic and may create a note which is based on the information shared in the chat session in another collaborative application. Each of these applications may allow the user to review past information but only separately, i.e., either the chat history or the note. However in a collaborative environment, the entire context may be much more valuable or meaningful than the individual pieces.